Through A Sparkling’s Eyes
by transformeraddict
Summary: Waking up early and An old friend comes to vist.
1. Optimus's Daughter

**Through A Sparkling's Eyes**

Hey everyone. So yeah, I've been having this dream and this is what resulted from it...lol anyway I don't own transformers But I do own the sparkling in this stary plus perhaps a few others to. Enjoy!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Optimus couldn't believe what he just heard over his comm link. Ratchet the CMO of the Autobots had just call him to say that Elita One, his Spark-mate, and love one was in the Med bay. With speed he got up from his desk and raced down the halls of the base that was located at the Hoover Dam.

Mechs and femmes jumped out of their Commander's way as he raced through the halls. He was well aware of his surroundings as he skidded to a stopped right outside of the large metal doors of the Med bay. With trembling hands he open the door and was greeted with sight that he wished he would never see in his blue optics.

There on the birth was his soul mate, Elita. She looked horrible and what really got to him was to see that her spark chamber was open and Ratchet was reaching in. "R-Ratchet?" He stuttered out but received no answer from the lime green mech.

Optimus then shut the door behind him as he stumbled over to Elita and grasped her violently trembling hand. He looked into her bluish pink optics with worry in his own. Hearing a small pained gasp from her she looked to see what Ratchet was doing. He nearly offline when he saw a small glowing spark in his hand. His sparkling, the one that Elita and himself had made.

Watching Ratchet with worried optics as his friend placed the glowing spark in the frame that was beside him. He was wandering if the sparkling would be a femme or a mech. Either one was find with him. Hearing a started gasp from Ratchet he looked up at him.

He saw the glowing spark had jumped from his hands and into the frame. Then everything was quite for a few seconds. But then suddenly the optics onlined and bright blue optics were looking around.

Ratchet sighed and picked the frame up with gentle hands. Scanning the sparkling he turned to Optimus and handed it over to him. "Congratulations Optimus, you have sparked a healthy Femme."

Optimus took his daughter in his trembling arms. He looked down at her with an awed expression. Never in all his years has he ever thought that he had sparked a child of his own, and for a femme on that matter. Bringing his daughter close to his own spark he turned around and was greeted with an offline Elita. He looked at Ratchet with worry in his optics as he held his daughter even closer to him.

"She's fine, Optimus just tired."

Optimus nodded and sat down in chair with his daughter in his arms. She was a joy in his life, but now that she was here it was going to be harder to keep her safe from all. Sighing he closed his optics when he saw that his own daughter was recharging herself. He knew from that moment that his life had changed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So what did you think. Hope you like. I'll take anything. Please R&R.


	2. Aquasprite

I don't own Transformers, but I do own the small sparkling. XD! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Naming**

Elita was so happy for her family. She was standing up from the berth where she had just had her sparkling. Placing a hand on Optimus shoulder she woke him from his small nap. "Isn't she cute?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded his head. The sparkling in his hand was very adorable. He smiled down at her as he brought her up to his face plate. He was very surprised when the small femme reached up and grasped his face. He became very still and just watched her with his blue eyes.

"Aw. She knows her daddy." Elita said. She then reached out, because she wanted to hold her daughter.

Optimus sighed and looked at his sparkling with sadness as he handed her over. Though he got over it soon enough when he saw his bond mate cuddling with her. "Don't spoil hr too much."

Elita looked at him and laughed. "Your telling me not to spoil her, Optimus. I know for a fact that you will be doing the spoiling." She poked him in the chest. "I see your bond already with, our little, Aquasprite."

"Aquasprite? Well it does have a good ring to it." Optimus thought out loud. "Very well, or femme shall be called Aquasprite." He then took his daughter back into his arms and sat back down.

Elita laughed and shook her head. "See I told you."

**TBC…**

Yeah I know it's short but, be happy to get another chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Ironhide and Chromia

I don't own transformers, but I do own Aquasprite! XD! Oh and thanks to all for Reviewing! Here is Chapter 3 Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: Ironhide and Chromia**

"SLAG IT RATCHET! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Squeak.

Ratchet looked up from his work. He was in his office working on a report, so Optimus could have some time with his new sparkling. Growling when he heard his name he got up and exit the room. He nodded slightly to Optimus and Elita as he passed by them. He smiled when he saw that the little femme was watching the door with fear in her baby blue optics.

"PRIMUS RATCHET OPEN THIS DOOR, OR I'LL BLAST IT OUT OF MY…"

Whimper.

"Must you scream so loud Ironhide. I have patients that are trying to get some rest." Ratchet said in upset tone when he open the door. Yes, he had locked it when Elita was having her sparkling. It would have been unsafe after all if Ironhide or any of the other bots barged in. Sighing he open the door a little more and let the mech in.

"Primus Optimus, give a little warning next time you leave the command…WHAT IS THAT!?" He cried as he now saw the sparkling in his commander's arms.

Another squeak was heard as the small sparkling, Aquasprite, shudder in her dad's arms. The loud noise from the mech scared her and now she saw that he was staring at her. What really scared her was the big bulky things on the mech's arms.

She whimpered again and then did something very unexpected. She scrambled out of her dad's arms and up to where his neck was. She was a good climber and when she got to the crook of Optimus's neck she curled up into a ball and clicked at him, as to tell him that she was scared.

Optimus had gone still when he felt his sparkling crawl up his body. Though when he felt her come to a stop in the crook of his neck he sighed and looked at her with his blue optics. "Shh…sweetspark. It's alright little one." He cooed at her while rubbing one of his fingers on her helm.

Aquasprite clicked at him, but was slowly calming down when she felt her dad touch her helm. Though she was still whimpering, at least it wasn't as loud as before.

"Well I'll be, Congratulations Optimus!" Ironhide said as he took a step over to him and looked at the small sparkling that was curled up in the crook of Optimus's neck. He was going to get closer look and to shake Optimus's hand when suddenly he heard Chromia.

"EEEEEEPPPPPPP! SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Squeak.

Ironhide groaned out loud and smack his hand on his face plate. "Chromia." he whined and winced as his audio processors hurt from his spark mate's screech.

Chromia ran into the med bay when she got a short message from her commander, Elita. She came to a stop by Optimus and looked up at his neck and saw the small sparkling. "Elita she's cuter than what you told me!"

Optimus looked over to Elita and sighed. He should have known that she would tell Chromia of their sparkling. Shaking his head he still petted Aquasprite's helm since she was whimpering loudly again.

Ratchet shook his head and glared at Chromia and Ironhide. "If you two are done, I believe Optimus or Elita will introduce all of us to their sparkling."

Optimus looked at Elita and was going to speak when Elita, stepped in.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Aquasprite, our femme sparkling." She said this as she took her daughter away from Optimus's neck gently. She then held her in her arms as she let Ratchet, Chromia, and Ironhide come closer to look at her.

"Aw. She looks just like her daddy." Chromia said.

Ironhide said nothing as he just looked at the small sparkling.

"Hello Aquasprite." Ratchet said as he rubbed the femme's helm. He then stepped back and placed a hand on his commander's shoulder. "The name suits her well."

Optimus chuckled slightly to himself as he watched his friends look and interact with his daughter. Nodding to Ratchet he let himself relax. He knew from that very moment that Aquasprite was going to be well respected in the base, well at least he hoped she would be.

"We should take her back to our room, Optimus. I think she has had enough excitement for one day." Elita said as she turned and held a very tired Aquasprite.

Optimus nodded his head and stepped forward. "We will be leaving Ratchet."

"Very well Optimus. Make sure she gets some Energon before you let her recharge." He then took out a bottle of Energon from a cabinet and handed it to Optimus.

Optimus took the bottle and nodded his thanks before he placed a hand on Elita's waist and guided her out of the med bay. Shutting the doors behind him, he began to walk back to their room.

Chromia waved good bye to them, she then pulled Ironhide out of the room and back to what they were doing before.

Ratchet laughed as he saw them go and then went back to his office to finish the report on what had happen today. To say the least it had been very exciting with the fact that the first sparkling was born in millions of years. And a femme to be exact. Smiling slightly he sat down and began to finish the report, the first of what he hoped would be the best that Optimus would read later on that week.

**TBC…**

Well there you go guys! Hoped you like it. I'll update again once I get a few more reviews. Please R&R!


	4. Bottle and Sleeping Arrangements

Hey all! Once again here is another chapter. Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own the Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy!

If you see anything in bold that means they are talking over their comm links.

**Chapter 4: The Bottle and Sleeping Arrangements**

Optimus couldn't believe that it took 52 minutes to get back to their room. Every time they passed by another bot, they were stopped and given comments on their new sparkling. Yes, he had loved every minute of it, but it should not have taken that long to get back. Though once they were at the room, he punched in the code and guided Elita in.

Once the door shut behind him he sighed, "Primus."

Elita laughed as she sat down on the berth that was large enough for Optimus and herself. "Just be happy that we eve got here at all."

"True." He then took the bottle from his subspace and walked over to Elita. "You get some rest, love. I'll feed her and put her to be." He said as he took his daughter in his arms and then kissed Elita.

Elita nodded her head as she kissed him back. She then kissed Aquasprite before she laid down on the berth. Closing her optics she fell into recharge. She had a long day with having a sparkling and all.

Seeing his bond mate go into recharge he walked over to a chair and sat in it. Laying Aquasprite on his lap he took the bottle and placed it at her mouth.

The sparkling looked at the bottle and then her dad, then back to the bottle. She was confused and didn't know what to do, but hen she felt the pressure on her mouth she opened up and tasted a cold liquid. She instantly pulled back and spit it out. Scrunching her small hands into fists she started to cry.

Optimus panicked when his daughter started to cry, not knowing what to do he put the bottle down and held her close to his spark. "Shh…shhhh sweetspark." But it wasn't working. He was going to try again when Aquasprite was taken from him.

"Oh Optimus, you forgot to heat the energon up." She smiled at him and took the bottle. Walking over to their own energon dispenser she heated the bottle up and then checked the temperature. Holding her daughter close to her spark she feed her

Aquasprite tasted the funny liquid again, but this time it was warm. She stopped her crying and suck on it. Her hands were reaching around for anything, and when they found a solid object the hung onto it tightly. She was holding her dad's finger as she was drinking her bottle.

"Optimus, it's alright." Elita said in a soft voice as she saw her bonded look at their daughter with sad optics. It really wasn't his fault that he had made their daughter cry. Laying her head on his shoulder she watched their daughter suck down the rest of the bottle.

When the sparkling was done with her bottle she made a small slurp sound as she pushed it away. She then burped slightly while licking her lips. Slowly her optics began to close and the last thing she saw was her dad taking her back into his arms before she fell into recharge.

Optimus smiled at his daughter as she closed her baby blue optics. Seeing Elita walk back to the berth he followed her with the sleeping sparkling in his arms. Sitting on the berth he wandered where Aquasprite was going to sleep.

**"Optimus to Ratchet." **

**"Yes, Optimus?" **Ratchet was finished with the report he was working on and was trying to relax.

**"Where should Aquasprite recharge? I mean is it okay for her to sleep in the berth with us?" **Optimus was concern to say the least.

Ratchet sighed and knew for a fact that it was perfectly safe for a sparkling to sleep in the berth with it's parents. "**Yes, Optimus it is alright for her to sleep with you. Have any more questions or concerns?" **

**"No. Thank-you Ratchet, Optimus out." **Optimus then turned and laid on the berth. He placed his sleeping daughter on top of where his spark would be. Then putting his hands over her to keep her warm, he also closed his optics and fell into recharge himself.

**TBC…**

Wow! Hope you like. Not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow or not. If not I won't be able to until the middle of next week. Please R&R!


	5. Waking and going to work with Daddy

Hello all. I'm back from my vacation. I decided to make this a little longer, because I can and you all deserve one that is long. I don't own transformers, but I do own Aquasprite! XD! Oh and thanks to all for Reviewing! Here is Chapter 5 Enjoy!!

If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links.

**Chapter 5: Waking and going to work with Daddy**

It was very early the next morning when a small and almost silent clicking noise was heard. Aquasprite, the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita, was just waking up. She had slept through the whole night without any disturbances.

Yawning and stretching her small silver fist and limbs she blinked her baby blue optics open and looked around to see where she was. Hearing a loud but soothing hum from underneath of her she looked down and then to the face of the bot who was making the sound.

Seeing that is was her daddy she clicked at him happily. Though no movement came from him. She whirled and clicked at him again but he was still silent. Scrunching her fist and face she began to whimper, which then turned into a very loud crying.

Optimus instantly woke up and looked around for the noise. When he saw that it was his daughter, he sat up and held her close to his spark. "Shh my sparkling. Daddy's here." He said a soft soothing voice as he was petting the back of her helm.

Aquasprite heard her dad's soothing voice and knew that he was awake. Her crying slowly died into nothing as she curled up in her dad's arms. She was truly scared for a minute when her daddy didn't hear her. Though now that he did she was calmed.

Still saying soothing words to his daughter, Optimus looked over to the other side of the berth and saw that it was empty. Chuckling softly he scanned the rest of the room and discovered that his spark-mate was not in their room.

Still holding his daughter he stood up and walked over to where the bottle was. Seeing that it was already filled up he took Aquasprite in his hand and began to feed her. He had no trouble at all as she sucked it down in a few minutes.

Aquasprite smiled at her daddy as she got into a comfortable position in her dad's arms. She was curled up close and only her head was seen from far away. But if one was to look closer they would see the tiny silver and blue femme sparkling all curled up in Optimus's arms. Looking up with her optics she clicked at her daddy and reached up with her small hands. She was very happy and seem to be in a very good mood.

Optimus smiled down at her and then contacted Elita through the comm link. **"I see that you are up and already working." **

A chuckle was heard over the comm link. **"I'm sorry love, Chromia and myself needed a girls day. So that means you get to watch Aquasprite. Elita out." **

Optimus was shock to say the least, his own spark-mate dumped him and their daughter so she could have a girls day. Shaking his head, he looked down at Aquasprite and rubbed his finger on her belly. Hearing her screech with laughter he then stop to let he cooling systems kick in.

Once he saw that she was calm he grabbed a thermal blanket and wrapped the small sparking in it. The blanket would keep her warm as he was walking to where ever he was needed that day. Seeing that she was all wrapped up and looking at him with a confused expression he walked over to the door and stepped out.

Walking down the mostly silent halls Optimus knew it was too early for most of the bots to be up and about. But he was find with that, That meant he could get to his work station early and perhaps get a head start. Though he knew he might not get done with a lot because of a certain new born femme sparkling in the crook of his right arm. Smiling down at her again, he turned a corner and came to the door that led to where the big computer, also known as Teletraan 2. Putting the code in he stepped in and was greeted with the sight of Prowl working away.

"Morning Prowl."

Prowl looked up from his work and nodded at his commander, then turned back to his work. It took perhaps a half a second later when he whipped back around and saw the small sparkling in Optimus's arm. Standing up he walked over and looked at the small sparkling.

Aquasprite stared at the mech and clicked at him. She saw him give her smile before he patted her dad on his shoulder. She then began clicking quickly as she saw all the many things in the room. She was so curious and wandered why she was in this room. Trying to wiggle from the hold or whatever was wrapped around her, she growled at the blanket.

Laughter erupted from her daddy and the other mech as she tried to wiggle free. When she got her to hands out she gave a wide grin. Though merely seconds later she whimpered and started to shiver. It had gotten cold.

Optimus stopped his laughing and petted her helm as he wrapped his daughter back up in the thermal blanket. He had felt her shivering and realized that it was indeed cold in the room. Though he couldn't feel it, his sparkling did because she was so small and didn't have any armor on.

Seeing his daughter all wrapped up he took his seat at the head of the rest and pulled up a few screens to look over the work. "Her name is, Aquasprite, if your wandering to know Prowl." He said as he typed away and occasionally looked down at his daughter who, was falling into recharge.

Prowl nodded his head as he also sat down, but that didn't last until he received a comm link from Red Alert telling him, that the twins were at it again. He growled and pushed back his chair as he walked out of the room.

Optimus chuckled and returned to his own work as he petted the Sparkling's helm, to help her get to sleep. The soft humming of the small sparkling in the crook of Optimus's arm told him that Aquasprite was in her recharge state, five minutes later. Looking away from the computer he adjusted the blanket so it was wrapped around her tightly.

Going back to his work he brought his daughter to the crook of his neck and placed her there, so he could use both of his hands to type up reports, plus checking to see if there was any danger near by.

It was about mid morning when Prowl return from his outing. He had a few data pads in his hand as he was reading through them. Placing a few by Optimus he nodded at him. "Why don't you take a break and get Aquasprite some more energon." He had seen the small sparkling wake up and was now just staring at him.

Optimus sighed and nodded as he stood up. Feeling Aquasprite tighten her hold on the crook of his neck, he took the bottle from his sub-space and walked out of the room. Walking down that halls once more he met more bots wanting to meet his daughter.

Aquasprite was hungry, very hungry. Her fuel tank was growling as she was holding onto her daddy. Though after a while it began to hurt. She began to whimper, which then turned into crying. She just wanted the others to go away so she could get some energon.

Optimus shhed his daughter as he waved good-bye to another mech. When Aquasprite started to cry, he quicken his steps to the rec room. The door slid open and all optics was on him as he walk in with the crying sparkling.

Aw's and sighs were heard as they saw that their commander had a femme sparkling holding onto his neck. Coving their audios they winced when they heard the screeching of the sparkling.

Optimus winced when he heard his daughter and walked over to the energon dispenser. Filling the bottle up and then heated it up he placed it in Aquasprite's mouth. He was glad that her crying had stopped and she was sucking on the bottle.

A relaxed sigh was heard in the room as the sparkling was drinking her bottle. "Primus, Optimus. She's loud." Said one mech and then the others agreed.

Optimus just chuckled at his friends as he also grabbed a cube of energon for himself when he saw that his daughter was done with hers. Going over to one of the couches made for Autobots he sat down. A few of the other bots then approached him and looked down at the small sparkling that was curled back up in the crook of his neck.

He could feel the air tanks releasing from his daughter as she fell into another recharge. Sipping on his cube he relaxed into the couch. He let the other mechs and femmes look at his sleeping daughter. Petting his daughter's helm, he relax on the sofa and turned his optics off for just a few minutes.

His optics open a few minutes later when he felt the seat next to him be taken. Looking over he smiled as he saw Bumblebee.

**TBC…**

So yeah it took longer than necessary. Sorry about that. Sigh…oh well I'll update when I get 5 more reviews. So keep them coming. Anyone who guesses the next chapter gets a cookie! XD!

Please R&R!


	6. Bumblebee babysitting Aquasprite

Hey all! Once again here is another chapter. Yeah sorry for not updating lately, College is hell right now with all the work, plus I'm a full time student which really sucks and I feel like just curling up in a corner and dieing. Though Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own the Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy!

Oh! And the cookie goes to Toa Karou for guessing the chapter!

If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links.

**Chapter 6: Bumblebee Babysitting Aquasprite**

Optimus nodded towards the yellow mech as he adjusted Aquasprite on his shoulder. He was just about to speak to his friend when something unexpected happen.

BOOM

The whole base shook from the explosion that came from a lab not to far down the hall.

Aquasprite instantly woke up and started crying from the loud noise. She was holding onto her dad with all her strength as the base shook for a few more seconds.

The other bots around the room had taken cover and a few even brought out their guns ready for what ever was going to happen next.

Optimus was already up and holding his child close to him. He was just pulling out her blaster, thinking that it was the decepticons, when he heard the angry and loud voice of Ratchet.

"SLAG IT ALL, WHEELJACK!" The CMO said as he was stomping down the hall and to the lab. Once he enter the lab he growled and shook his head with anger.

"WHEELJACK! MED BAY NOW!!" He saw his good friend just standing there with a sheepish look on his face plate, plus his arm was hanging by just a few wirers.

Optimus turned around to Bumblebee. He passed his daughter to him and then sighed. "Do me a favor Bumblebee and watch her. I need to gather others together help clean up the lab." He petted Aqua's head and sent her his love through their bond before he walked out of the Rec room, with Prowl and Ironhide behind him.

Bumblebee and Aquasprite just look at each other for half a second, before the small sparkling started to wail. "Ahhh…awww…umm…Aqua it's aright! Optimus will be back soon! He...um…he, he just has to take care of some stuff." He tried to say while also trying to sooth the crying sparkling in his arms.

He look at his commanders daughter and then to the rest of the mechs in the room. What he saw was a very empty rec room. Groaning to himself, he sat down on the couch and rubbed small circles on Aqua's back.

Bumblebee could hear that Optimus and the rest of the mechs and femmes that weren't busy, working in the lab. He sighed and just place all his attention on the small sparkling in his arms. He only hoped that Optimus would return soon.

**TBC…**

So what do you think? And sorry for not updating sooner, but I want at least 5 more reviews before I continue. THANKS and don't forget to Review.


	7. Family Time

Hey all! Once again here is another chapter. It's SUMMER! I get to update more! Yay! Though Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own the Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy!

If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links.

Chapter 7: A worried mother, giggling sparkling, and family time

The sound of an engine getting ready to die, drove down the desert roads at speeds no normal car could be able to do. But this engine was no ordinary engine, it belong to an Autobot, Elita-1.

She was driving fast because of a message she received about Wheeljack blowing up his labs again. To make matters worse this unknown bot had told her that her sparkling was in the area when it happened. She was absolutely terrified when she heard that her daughter was in the area when the explosion happened.

She had left the outing with Chromia with all her speed and raced back to the base. She had to make sure her baby was alright and wasn't in harms way.

She thanked Primus as speed was on her side. She was just finishing her transformation as she through the large steel doors. She pushed mechs and femmes out of the way as she called Optimus through their bond.

Skidding on the floor as she turned down a hall she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Anger and worry flashed through her optics as she saw Optimus helping the battered Wheeljack out of the rubble.

Optimus looked up and saw his bonded. Making sure Ratchet had a hold of the engineer he walk over to his shaking bond mate.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" She all but cried as Optimus grabbed a hold of her arms.

"She's fine love. She's being watched by Bumblebee." He said in a calming matter as he sent soothing love through the bond. "We were in the rec room when it happened."

Elita relaxed slightly as she laid her head on his chest. Her cooling fans were turning fast as to cool down the heating femme.

Mechs and a few femmes look at their commander. They could understand that calming down the angry mother and making sure that she was told nothing had harmed her sparkling was something important.

As her shuddering died down, she began to relax a little bit more, but she wanted to make sure her daughter was alright.

"If it would make you happier, we can go check on her." Optimus said as he pulled her along and down the hall.

Elsewhere in the rec room giggling could be heard. Baby blue optics that belong to Bumblebee, laughed along as he tickled the little femme in his arms.

Aquasprite's pale blue optics were dull as she giggled away. The hands of her caretaker and new friend made her happy. It had completely distracted her from what was going out in the halls.

With Bumblebee holding the small sparkling in his arms and trying to entertain her, he didn't realized that he was being watched by the parents of the femme. He continue to tickle and rub her helm as he they watched with calm and caring blue optics.

When Optimus and Elita came upon the two they didn't dare to step in the room. Instead they stood by the door just watching. Elita had instantly smiled and grabbed her mechs' hand in aw. She gave him a smile as they both heard the sweet laughter of their daughter's voice.

It was only a few seconds later that the both of them were joining in with the laughter. Optimus's deep chuckle could easily be heard against Elita's high giggle.

When the new voices joined in with Aquasprite's giggles, Bumblebee had stop tickling the little femme and looked over at the door.

Aquasprite was letting her cooling fans cool her down as she also look at the door where her creators were. With a whirl and chirp she reached out for them.

Bumblebee was about to get up, when he saw Optimus shake his head. So staying where he was he waited until they came over to him. Though he made sure that Aqua could see her creators the whole time.

Elita had let go of Optimus and strode into the room. Walking over to Bumblebee she reached out and took her daughter in her arms. Holding her close to her spark she rubbed her helm and purred. She was glad that her precious sparkling was in good hands and was not hurt.

"Thank you, Bumblebee for taking care of her." She said as she gave him a smile.

"Your welcome, Elita." He then stood up to leave. Though he did not leave without tickling the small sparkling one last time. He left when he heard the sweet giggle. As he past the door, Optimus patted him on the shoulder.

When Bumblebee left, Optimus stepped into the room and walked over to the two femmes that were his life. Standing beside his love he looked over her shoulder and down at his daughter.

"See, I told you that she was fine." He rubbed his faceplate against Elita's head as he watched Aquasprite begin to play with her mother's hand.

Elita nodded, "I just had to make sure." She let her baby play with her finger as she was slowly wearing herself out. When she saw that Aquasprite was fighting to stay awake, she knew it was time for her recharge nap.

"Nap time." She softly whispered as she pulled out of Optimus's grasp and began to walk out of the room. She heard that she was being followed and knew who it was, and it didn't bother her.

It was a few minutes later when Elita and Optimus arrived back to their room. Elita was sitting down on the couch as Optimus was making up a bottle of low grade energon. While he was Elita was spending some much needed time with her daughter.

With Aquasprite laying between her legs she just looked at her with tender blue optics. She sometime wander how Optimus and herself had created such a beautiful little femme. Smiling she brought her baby up to her face plate and rubbed her cheek on her cheek.

Optimus was watching the whole ordeal from the entrance way to the Energon dispenser. When the energon was done, he grabbed it and walked over to the couch. He then sat down and looked at the two femmes that he loved with all his spark.

Aquasprite watch her creations closely with her pale baby blue optics. She then saw the energon her dad was holding. She began to squirm and wiggle as she made reaching motions with her hands.

Optimus chuckled and handed the bottle over to Elita. When she took it she began feeding the restless sparkling. "No too fast little one." She laughed as she pulled it back and then placed it into her mouth slowly.

Aquasprite just suckled on the sweet and good tasting bottle that held the energon. She could feel her tanks beginning to fill. She didn't need to drink to much because she was so young, but as she would get older, she would drink more.

Optimus truly loved the small sparkling as Elita feed the tiring femme. He gave a chuckle as Aquasprite burped when her mother rubbed circles on her small frame. He then gave a big smile as she curled up and fell calming asleep in Elita's arms.

When they put the sleeping sparkling into her crib, Optimus placed his arm around his femme. He laid his head on her head as they looked at their precious daughter recharging away without a care in the world. Or what was going around her.

**TBC…**

I'll leave it at that. Please Review!


	8. Noises and a big, big surprise

Hey all! Once again here is another chapter. It's SUMMER! I get to update more! Yay! Though Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own the Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy!

If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links.

TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN COMES OUT TOMORROW!!!!

**Chapter 8: Noises and a big, big surprise**

It was around midnight when the sound of whimpering could be heard. Optimus was the first to get up from the berth and make his way to the crib where his daughter was sleeping. Peeking in he sighed when he saw that she was awake. Lifting her small frame into his arms he rocked her and began walking back to where Elita was sleeping. Sitting down on the berth he hummed a small tune that Elita was humming the night before.

Aquasprite whimpered and squeak as she was being held by her dad. She had woken up from a noise that had scared her. Curling up closer to the warmth and humming of his spark she slowly fell back into recharge.

Optimus look down at his daughter a few minutes later when he heard the soft humming of his slumbering sparkling. With a smile he laid down on the berth and brought his daughter up, so she could curl in the crook of his neck.

When he felt the small fingers and feet climb to where he knew where his daughter would fall asleep, he turned off his optics and turned his recharge system on. It was nearly a full two minutes later that he was in his recharge state.

~~ O.o ~~

A knock was heard on the door the next morning. Elita woke up and was going to tell Optimus to get it when she saw that he had a small visitor curl up in the crook of his neck. She gave a smile and petted the small helm of her daughter as she got up and walked over to the door.

It open up as soon as she was near by. At the entrance she gasped as she saw that it was an old friend that she thought that had died a few years ago. "J-Jazz?" She gaped for a few seconds before she gave a girly screech and hugged the mech with all her might.

The screech had then woken up two certain sleeping folk. Optimus sat up in the berth and was holding a crying Femme. Calming her down he stumbled out of the berth and over to the door. What he saw standing at his door made him freeze and look at his friend in shock.

"What' up Boss bot?" Jazz asked with his accent. "Aw ye' got a little sparkling'!" He said this as he walked into the room and grabbed the still crying sparkling.

Surprisingly, Aquasprite had calm down instantly when the strange mech took her into his arms. It must have been how the mech hd acted or the brightly colorful visor that he wore.

It was Optimus and Elita who were watching and looking at him, as he handle their daughter with care. It seemed like years before Optimus himself had the courage to step from his place and walked over to the silver mech.

"By Primus himself, Jazz it's really you." He then placed a large hand on his shoulder. Looking down at him he saw that Aquasprite was playing with him.

"She's a darlin' Optimus. What' her name?"

"Aquasprite."

"A perfect name for a perfect sparkling'." He then looked up with his visor and smirk showing on his face. "Here ye' are Prime. Take care of her. I got to go, before ol' Hatchet comes after me'." He the handed her back over and left the room.

Optimus, Elita, and the baby blue eyed sparkling watch him leave the room. Aquasprite was the first to make a noise. She squeaked and whirled as she looked at her parents.

The parents look down at their child with awe and confused optics.

"I need to go have a word with Ratchet." Optimus said as he handed Aquasprite to Elita. "I'll be back in a bit love." He then walked out of the room with a hand on his head.

Elita watched him go as she adjusted her daughter in her arms. "Well that was a good wake up call." She said with a smile and walked into the room, so she could get her sparkling some low grade energon.

**TBC…**

Okay, Yeah I know it's short and don't kill me for bringing back Jazz. He shouldn't have died in the movie anyway, so bear with me. Please Read and Review.

Next time Optimus, and Prowl get some answers from Hatchet…I mean Ratchet.


	9. Ratchet and Jazz

**Hey all! Once again here is another chapter. It's SUMMER! I get to update more! Yay! Though Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own the Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy! **

**If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links. **

**Wahoo! Seen the movie a total of 4** times. Once in IMAX and the others in theaters. Over all the best movie of the year! Can't wait for the last one. Plus I got the Score from the movie, listening to that and loving it!

**Chapter 9: Ratchet and Jazz**

The loud stomps of the large commander walking down the halls of the base did not look good that morning. Although there were not many femmes or mechs walking around, they could see that Optimus had angry ad concern in his face plate. Moving to the side they let him walk by, because he seem to look like her was in a hurry to meet someone.

Optimus was on a roll. He was up set, angry, and worry. The reason why, was because earlier that morning, a very special friend had visited his family and himself. That friend, was no other than Jazz.

When Elita had open the door, Optimus was very shocked when he saw him at the door. Now he was making his was to a certain CMO. He was going to get some answers and have a "nice" talk. Plus figure out why Ratchet was trying to give his commander a spark attack.

Though he was not alone, just ahead of him, by a few meters was the special mech. He was listening to his music as he was walking. As he walked by femmes and mechs, they paused and looked at him like he was a ghost. Though Jazz didn't pay any attention to them since he was dancing and singing to his music.

"At ease my friends." He said as he walked by them. Optimus was just watching Jazz as they were both heading for the med bay.

It was maybe five minutes later when they both were in the clean med bay. Jazz turned to the left as he saw Ratchet working on something.

Optimus watched as Jazz went into one of the empty medical rooms and closed the door. He turned around and closed the door to the entrance, so he wouldn't be disturbed when he was having the meeting. He then turned to the working Ratchet with his hands on his hips. Clearing his vocal cords he waited for a response from the medic.


	10. Knowledge and Family Time

Primus I hate college…okay maybe I don't yet, but I will. Taking all art classes so my attention is mostly drawn to that instead of my internet and writing story time…so just bare with me and I'll try to update more often or when I can. It's going to be slow, but when the holidays come I promise to update way more than I do right now.

Thanks to all for reviewing. I don't own transformers But I do own Aquasprite in this story plus perhaps a few others too. Enjoy!

If you see anything in bold that means the bots are talking over their comm links.

**Chapter 10: Knowledge and Family Time**

The only sound that seem to be heard was the whirling sound of the Autobot's systems. Cranks and buzzing sounds where heard as Optimus Prime moved from leaning on one foot to the other. He was waiting on Ratchet's response to the question that he had asked of him. Giving a sigh that he came to learn from the humans he took a step forward and placed a large hand on his friends, shoulder.

"Ratchet?"

The large lime green rescue truck gave a sigh and turned to look at his commander. "I' sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Prime."

Optimus gave a nod of his head to tell him to go on.

Gears groaned as the mech got up from his seat. He then grabbed the ratchet that was sitting on the table. It was ironic to see a ratchet in the hand, of a bot named, Ratchet. Though in the hands of a healer, it meant so much more. The tool twisted in a circle as he threw it up in the air and then caught it.

"I must say, Prime. I thought long and hard about the subject of Jazz. It was only recently that I had chosen to bring him back online." He paused and gave Optimus a look, then went back to playing with his tool. "It was the life of a new spark that I knew it was the time to bring him back. Your little Aquasprite, was the inspiration to bring the mech we all know and love back with the living."

Optimus was shocked to say the least, but it soon kicked in that it was good thing to have the music loving Jazz back with them. Plus he was 3IC, so having him back might lift the load of work from his shoulders. Though now that he thought about it, it might not even be so. Jazz was one to get work done that was hands on then writing papers or reports. Shaking his head he gave a chuckle and a smile to Ratchet. "I must say, that you did an excellent job, Ratchet. And by Primus himself, I'm glad that he is back with us."

Ratchet rolled his eyes then gave him a shake of his head. "Great now that, that is over with… GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!!!"

Optimus smirked and hightailed it out of there. He might as well escaped with all of his parts and not have to be missing anything important. Walking back down the hallway he greeted a few soldiers that were out and about. But before he started work in a hour or so he wanted to hold his baby girl.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Else where in the base, or back in the Commanders room, two femmes were resting. The small sparkling, Aquasprite was looking up into the blue optics of her mother. She was just taking an interest on her servos and face plate. She was looking to see how everything was moving. She even smiled when her mother was smiling at her. Giggling she moved her arms and legs as she felt a laughter just erupt from her processor. Elita laughed and began to tickle the sides of her dear little sparkling.

As the two femmes were playing, the commander, Optimus Prime walked back into the room and sat down on the large couch beside his two femmes. Looking over his spark mates shoulder he smile down at the giggle sparkling.

Aquasprite paused in her giggling and looked at the mech beside her mother. Giving a screech of joy she smile and lifted her hands up to her father.

Optimus just laughed as he picked up his little girl and brought her close to his spark. He let the hum of his spark calm the sparkling that was wiggling around in his arms. It seemed only a few minute before Aquasprite was a calm little sparkling that was sucking on her thumb.

Optimus had a large smile on his face plate as he looked down at the calm sparkling that was in his arms. He felt his other femme leaning on his shoulder as she took looked at the small sparkling. They were both a very happy couple and the little sparkling was a very happy little femme.


End file.
